


Iron and Frost

by CrystalNavy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:47:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23367190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: One of the only ways to win the game is not to play.
Relationships: Theon Greyjoy/Jeyne Poole
Kudos: 7





	Iron and Frost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vayon Poole puts two and two together.

The breakfast was modest, like it usually was. A thin piece of bread covered with butter was served, for both Vayon Poole and his daughter, Jeyne Poole. It was a tradition that they would eat at the table, as father and daughter should. And yet, there was something different today, in regards to his daughter. Vayon could feel it.

"Is something troubling you?" he asked her gently

"No." she looked up at him with deep grey eyes

She inherited those eyes from her mother, and now they were filled with turbulence he couldn't quite place. What he could tell was that there was something troubling her, despite her claiming otherwise.

"I always know when you're hiding something." he let her know "You do know you can tell me everything, right?"

"Not this, I can't." she looked away from him "You'll probably think I am crazy."

"Jeyne.....I wouldn't....." he frowned at the very thought "I would never...."

"It's time for lessons." Jeyne stood up and took her unfinished embroidery with her before shuffling out of the door "One of the only ways to win the Game is not to play, Father."

-x-

His worry got the better of him, so he stepped out into the courtyard. There, in the middle of the courtyard, was the unfinished embroidery Jeyne took with her earlier today. There was a message written in the snow, consisting of just one word.

'Sorry.'

Vayon noticed that it wasn't written by a single hand, but rather, two different hands.

His head snapped up as he heard footsteps approaching. 

He saw Robb Stark walking towards him, with a frown on his face.

"Something troubling you, my Lord?" Vayon asked

"Theon is missing." Robb replied succinctly 

Vayon's blood ran cold at this pronouncement. He grabbed Robb by the shoulders before he could stop himself.

"Was he behaving strangely in any way prior to his disappearance?" Vayon demanded

"Well, now that I think of it, he kept calling himself Reek, and it didn't seem as if he was wholly here." Robb's frown deepened "Does it have something to do with his disappearance?"

"He and my daughter probably left together." Vayon revealed "And if my hunch is true, they are fleeing from something much worse than any of us could imagine."

"Then we have to stop them before they hurt themselves or run into whatever it is they are fleeing from." Robb decided "I'll gather the search party, and you'll join me."


End file.
